Klaine Advent 2016
by SkankQuinn-and-Klaine
Summary: A series of little oneshots about Klaine & Friends to contribute to all your holiday feels! For the Klaine Advent challenge on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**December 1: AUDIENCE**

As school was wrapping up for the holidays, children were preparing for Christmas recitals, especially Kurt and Blaine's little girl. She had a solo in this year's school concert at Brooklyn Elementary. The night of the concert, Kurt and Blaine walked her to the choir room where the rest of the kids were meeting.

"Daddy and I are gonna go take our seats in the audience now, we can't wait to hear you sing!" Kurt encouraged her. She looked him with big, worried eyes.

"I'm scared, Papa." Her lower lip quivered. "What if everyone laughs at me?"

"Don't think about that, honey," Blaine soothed her as he crouched down to her eye level. "Nobody will laugh because when you sing, the entire audience will be blown away."

"I don't want them to be blown away! I want them to stay in their seats!" She gasped.

"What Daddy's trying to say," Kurt chuckled, "is that they will love your song so much, and we will too."

He kissed her forehead and Blaine squeezed her hand, giving her a wink. Her smile grew from wary to excited in a matter of seconds and finally she gave them both a hug and ran into the choir room. The two men shook their heads at each other and went to take their seats.

* * *

The entire audience erupted in applause and screeching chairs as everyone stood up to clap. Smiles were on every face, but the biggest we're on Kurt and Blaine's tear-streaked ones, and on the little girl's on stage, twirling in her dress and beaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**December 2: BED**

Despite their most valiant efforts, Kurt and Blaine could not warm themselves up enough. They tried lighting a fire in the fireplace, drinking steaming coffee, and even doing aerobics to get their blood pumping. At last, they went to bed in their warmest flannels with frozen limbs and chattering teeth. They hopped under the sheets and curled up against one another, sharing frozen breaths.

"G-goodnight Blaine." Kurt mumbled, shaking.

"Goodnight K-Kurt."

After several minutes, their body heat started to make the bed comfortable for sleeping and Kurt began dozing off. Peaceful thoughts carried him to unconsciousness: fields, oceans, sunsets—

 _Ice._

Kurt's muscles tensed as the cold air washed over his body. He felt the blanket being pulled away from him, to where his husband's sleeping figure was rolling and pulling it with him. Finally Blaine settled facing away from Kurt.

 _Oh no you don't, mister,_ Kurt thought. He reached a hand to clutch the corner of the blanket and tugged it, fighting for it from under Blaine's body. He succeeded and threw it hurriedly over himself and turned over to let the warmth cover him. With a grin, he closed his eyes again.

This time it was Blaine's turn to be stirred from sleep. His eyes snapped open at the draft that was caused by the sudden ripping away of the blankets.

"Kuuuurt," he moaned. No answer came and Blaine huffed, teeth clattering together. "Kurt, I'm cold."

"S'not my problem," Kurt's groggy voice replied. Then silence. After a few minutes (that, in Blaine's opinion, felt like hours), he started to slowly pull the blanket back towards himself, trying not to wake Kurt. Just as soon as he managed to gain some of it back, Kurt ripped it away from him again.

"Kurt!" Blaine sat up now, pouting and frankly more annoyed than anything. He yanked the blanket from his side, giving up on being careful. "You're hogging the blanket!"

Kurt rolled over and frowned in the dark. "You stole it first." He glared.

"Just give me the blanket!"

The two men clawed and bickered over the blanket until Blaine got up out of bed and marched toward the door.

"Fine, you keep the blanket. I'm going to sleep on the couch." He fumed on his way out, leaving Kurt with the warm blanket, who stared wordlessly out into the hallway. He felt bad, now that it had escalated so quickly. Sighing, Kurt also got out of bed and went to retrieve Blaine from the couch.

"Blaine, come back to bed." He pleaded.

"No."

Kurt frowned. "Please? I'll give you the blanket." Silence.

"…Really?" Blaine's voice was a whisper, much like a child's.

"Yes," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Really."

"Hmm… Alright. I'll come back to bed then."

Blaine rose, grinning, and ran into the bedroom. Kurt heard the springs bounce and giggled softly to himself.

"Honey, we _do_ keep extra blankets in our closet. You know that, right?" he smirked.

Blaine's smile appeared from where it was previously buried underneath the covers. "Yeah but that's never as much fun as sharing with you."

Kurt just laughed and rejoined his husband in bed, pressing himself against him, this time for much more than just heat.


	3. Chapter 3

**December 3: CHARM**

"Kurt, come here!" Blaine yelled from the doorway as he entered the apartment from a Christmas-shopping trip. Kurt's cheerful face appeared from around the corner of the kitchen.

"Hey babe, what'cha got?" he asked as he sauntered out towards Blaine.

Blaine fiddled with the small paper shopping bag in his hand. "I know it's early, _but_ , I got an early Christmas gift for you." He pulled out a grey box with silver engraving on it.

"Blaine, you didn't have to!" Kurt protested but Blaine just shook his head and insisted. From the bag, he pulled out a grey box with silver engraving on it. Kurt took the box with one hand and used the other to cover his mouth in awe.

"I figured you could wear it to Mercedes' Christmas party or something," Blaine rambled, waiting nervously for Kurt to open up the box.

"I just want you to know before I open it that I already love it, no matter what it is." Kurt smiled teasingly, and gave his husband a kiss on the lips before lifting the cover. Blaine mumbled an ' _I know'_ and grinned fondly at the look on Kurt's face as he saw the gift inside the box.

A delicate, silver charm bracelet sat on the cushion in the box. The chain was simple, and there were three charms already attached. One was a tiny bird—a warbler—with its wings outspread. Another was a cursive 'C'—" _it stands for courage,"—_ and the last was a heart with an emerald embedded in the centre, which was Kurt's birthstone (not to mention that it was a stone that complemented his eyes).

Kurt's eyes welled up as he tore them away from the bracelet and looked up into Blaine's own.

"Oh my—Blaine, it's _beautiful!_ "

Blaine looked around the room, bashfully avoiding Kurt's adoring gaze. "Well I mean, there were other charms and maybe you would have liked those better—"

"Are you kidding? I love it." He enveloped Blaine in an embrace and then stood back. "Put it on me?" he proposed.

Blaine chuckled and took the bracelet from his husband and clasped it around his wrist. "It looks great on you." He grinned.

"Thank you," Kurt giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This one is set in my favourite AU: Anderberry! (ft. Kurt, of course)

 **December 4: DARE**

The Anderberry siblings' parents seldom participated in holiday festivities, leaving Blaine and Rachel to prepare everything for their version of the holidays: a mashup between Christmas and Hanukkah, or Chrismukkah, as they called it. One of their cherished traditions together was hunting for the perfect tree. One year, they went to a tree farm as always and scouted.

"I think this year we should get a fatter tree this year. The one we had last year was hardly big enough to put gifts under!" Rachel complained.

"Yes, _but,_ " Blaine countered. "Our living room is only so big. We can't fit a wide tree without removing the TV."

"I guess that's true. We'll have to get a tall one to stack gifts then." Rachel shrugged her shoulders and looked around. Blaine began to go his own way before a weight hit his shoulder and exploded—a snowball.

"Hey!" he spun around to where he saw Rachel forming another snowball, grinning wickedly all the while. "What was that for?"

"Don't just stand there!" she yelled back. She tossed the snowball but thankfully Blaine managed to dodge it. "I dare you to hit me!" Giggling, she ran away behind a row of trees.

"Come on, Rachel, we aren't five."

"I double- _dog-_ dare you!" her voice rang out.

"Fine. It's on, diva!" Blaine reached down into the snow and formed a ball the size of his palm, making sure to pack it well. He ran to where he saw her disappear and found her at the end of the row, about ten yards away.

"Try and hit me!" she stuck her tongue out at him and he hurled the snowball, barely missing her shoulder as she darted to the next row. Blaine growled and made two more snowballs. When he went into the next row, he didn't see her anywhere.

"Come on out, scaredy cat!"

"Try to find me, _if you dare._ " Her voice called from a short distance, adding the last part with a threatening twist.

Blaine bent his knees, getting ready to pounce whenever he saw a flash of movement. He tiptoed around the trees, being as silent as possible. A flash of Rachel's black pea coat passed by in his peripheral vision and he whipped around, propelling the snowball with his strongest throw at Rachel's stomach, which hit exactly where he had intended—

Except that wasn't Rachel's pea coat.

And _that_ wasn't Rachel.

A surprisingly high cry came out of the teenage boy he had just pelted in the groin—he was taller than Rachel, which left him in that very unlucky position—and Blaine stood shell-shocked, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly. The boy fell to his knees in pain and finally Blaine's senses kicked in.

"Shoot, I'm _so_ sorry! Are you okay? _"_ he asked frantically as he ran over to the boy and crouched next to him.

The boy sucked in a breath and replied, "I'm fine,"

"I thought you were my sister and I was… Well I was trying to hit _her_ with the snowball and not _you,_ and I'm so sorry—"

"Look, it's okay," the boy said reassuringly, although his face was still twisted. "A little friendly competition is understandable."

Blaine ran a hand over his hair and smiled. "I guess, but they say a little friendly competition never hurt anybody and, well… here you are." The boy chuckled, standing up carefully and wincing. Blaine followed. "I'm Blaine, by the way."

"Kurt." He stuck out his hand and Blaine gladly shook it.

Suddenly, Rachel appeared from behind the trees. "Blaine!" she whined. "You're no fun—" she stopped midsentence when she saw Kurt. Blaine smirked and motioned with his thumb at her.

"And _that's_ my sister. You can totally understand why I would throw a snowball at her, right?"

"Hey!" she threw another one at the back of Blaine's head.

Kurt giggled again. Then, a man's voice called out for him.

"Oh, that's my dad. It was rather _unconventional_ ," Kurt and Blaine shared a smile. "But also nice to meet you."

"You too." Blaine laughed, and Kurt turned to leave. "Hey wait! Could I, uh… could I get your number?"

Kurt blushed but nodded, and wrote his number down in Blaine's phone. Later on that night, Rachel groaned at her brother through his bedroom wall to shut up as he talked to Kurt for hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**December 5: EARLY**

It always made Kurt nervous when Blaine's mother came over. In truth, Pam wasn't a scary woman; he really had nothing to be afraid of. But he knew she was a tidy woman, her neatness only barely rivaled by her son's younger days of crisp ties and ironed blazers. He needed at least four days to thoroughly clean the house and prepare a meal for her.

"Kurt, you know she won't care. She loves you just as much as she loves her own sons, and she had to deal with Cooper's messy room for years." Blaine tried to explain one time. But Kurt just shook his head and kept refolding the already-folded towels in the bathroom.

This Christmas, Pam was going to visit for an early dinner at the Hummel-Anderson's. As always, Kurt made sure he knew when she was coming a week in advance. He had peace of mind while he was taking his time dusting every surface in the apartment. After a while, he sat down in the kitchen to read Vogue a little before moving on to the next chore. Blaine walked in and kissed the top of his head.

"Hey babe," he said and then hesitated, looking like he wanted to say more. Kurt looked up at him with an expectant expression.

"Yes?" he prompted. Blaine scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, Mom called a few minutes ago and she isn't able to make it next week."

Kurt frowned. "That's too bad, I was looking forward to it. Is there a later time she can come?"

"Well, actually, she asked if she could come earlier and—don't be mad—I said yes."

Kurt stared at his husband in disbelief, who was avoiding his eye. "Blaine… How much earlier?"

"Uh… Tonight."

" _Tonight?"_ Kurt began to sweat. "Blaine I don't have time to get ready for your mom in a few hours! There's laundry to be washed and the floors need to be vacuumed, never _mind_ the food that needs to be cooked! How am I supposed to do all that in time?"

"Hey, hey," Blaine took Kurt's hands in his own and looked into his eye. "You don't have to do it all yourself. Don't forget that I'm here to help too, okay?" Kurt pouted and hung his head, but Blaine pulled his chin back up using a finger. "It'll be fine. You get started on cooking and leave the chores to me. After all, it's the food that matters." He winked.

Kurt sighed. "Fine. But if she says anything about how messy our apartment is, the blame is _all_ on you."

"I'll take as much of the blame as you want."

Later that night, as Kurt and Pam were giggling over Blaine's messy habits, Kurt decided maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
